


Would He Say…

by Aeshna etonensis (GMWWemyss)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMWWemyss/pseuds/Aeshna%20etonensis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of pillow-talk. With extraordinary meaning to it. Plot after porn, as it were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would He Say…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/gifts), [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/gifts).



> Dedicated to three authors whose works have given me, and a host of others, unending pleasure.

* * *

‘I’m….’ He panted for breath. No blaming the fags for that: even Liam’s chest was heaving (one of Zayn’s favourite sights, if truth be told) after this latest round. ‘I’m glad we got here. Even with the beards and hiding and all that sharn … ’m glad we got here. T’ this point.’

‘Mmmmm. So’m I, love. Sorry I took –’

‘Oi, no. No, babe. _Not_ what I were –’

‘Yeah, all right, but it’s what _I_ mean. What I’m saying.’

Zayn kissed him. ‘If you feel you want to talk about it….’

‘I’m sorry. I am, truly. Leaving you to, um –’

‘“Pine”, babe. The word is “pine”.’ Zayn couldn’t be quite certain – flushed as they both were with the delicious exertions of sustained, repeated, frenziedly athletic sex – but he _thought_ that Liam might, just possibly, have blushed, the least trifle. ‘I thought … it wasn’t as bad as … right, what I mean, is, I thought for a long time you were straight. So – yeah, in one way that just made me feel more pathetic, but it meant I could tell meself you weren’t rejecting _me._ ’

‘Never that,’ said Liam, shyly, in Zayn’s ear, intimate and tender and so very, very _hot._ ‘Thought I was more interested in girls m’self. But I always – _always,_ love – felt for you … um … well. Just what I feel for you now.

‘I just didn’t know it was love.’

Zayn couldn’t so much as ask the obvious question; nor was it necessary that he do.

‘I thought. Well.’ Yes, Liam was definitely embarrassed now. ‘Thought maybe it was summat else.’

Liam sucked in a breath and buried his face in Zayn’s shoulder. Before Liam, Zayn had never imagined his heart could swell and shatter at once – with, well, with that curious mixture of love and (wait for it) pain – but he knew the feeling very well now, and braced himself for it anew. Whatever Liam was about to say, Zayn knew, it’d be devastating.

‘I’m thick, I know –’ Zayn’s half-formed protest at this typically Liamish self-deprecation was cut off as Liam went on – ‘but. I thought “love” was what I felt for, um….’

‘You can say her name.’ Zayn kept his voice light and calm, at whatever cost.

‘Not in our bed,’ said Liam, firmly. ‘But. Yeah. Thought that was “love”. With you … when. When you’re small, when … when you don’t have any friends when you’re a lad … I felt all these _things_ for you, and I thought. I thought, “Oh. Maybe _this_ is what it feels like, having a friend”….’

Zayn could do no more than release his lip from between his teeth before he bit it quite through, and take Liam more tightly into his arms, and say, brokenly, ‘You do, babe. You do.’


End file.
